


A Thousand Words

by cloudnymphs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Rather than fleeing after Tobirama strikes Izuna, Madara is convinced to allow Hashirama to heal Izuna and for the first time in years, Madara must place his trust in Hashirama.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 31
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO LIKE, hashirama is the greatest healer in the shinobi world right?? why would he just offer to heal izuna at that moment bcs i'm 1000% certain madara would've listened to him.

Hashirama had seen the change in Madara's eyes. 

He could not hide his the desperation on his own face when Madara took a step forward, his own expression longing for that same peace they'd only dreamt about as children. Hashirama continued to extend his hand, feeling that with every second that passed, Madara's resolve either weakened or grew stronger.

Hashirama held his breath, when hesitantly Madara grew closer.

Hashirama's heart fluttered a few beats until reluctantly, Madara drew back. 

"Stop brother! Don't be deceived by them!" In that perfect moment, Hashirama had almost forgotten that Izuna was incapacitated upon Madara's shoulder. It had, if only for a few moments, slipped his mind that Tobirama had delivered a deadly blow that would see Izuna dead before the night came. 

"Have you forgotten that these bastards killed everyone? They've killed countless Uchiha!" His voice was ragged and he was no where near able to fight, but his words still carried poison. So much so that Madara's resolve weakened and his tentative gaze tore from Hashirama.

He reached into his pocket, a paper bomb used for a escape now suddenly in his hand. 

Hashirama could already see the next few days playing out. 

Izuna would die and any chance Hashirama had of reasoning with Madara would crumble like grains of sand. Hashirama had to do something.

"Your brother--he's going to die!" It was random to blurt out, and perhaps a bit too risky but nevertheless, Madara's eyes were back on him. "That wound is deep, and he'll bleed out before you get him medical attention. Come with me, both of you and I can heal him--"

"L...lies brother." Izuna responded. "We'll be hostages! Is that what you want--"

"Madara, you once said you'd do anything to protect your brother." Hashirama chanced a step forward, his hand still extended. "He will die Madara, before tomorrow and that will break you. Forget about the war, forget about everything and come with me. I am the greatest medical shinobi in this region, you know that."

And Madara did. The look on his face faltered, from anger, to fear to uncertainty. 

"If you capture us, then you would have won--"

"I'm not going to capture you. Please..." Hashirama was feet away from Madara now, able to see the distress clearly on his face. 

It was then, Izuna let out a painful gasp and then much to Madara's horror, he went limp. 

"Izuna? Izuna!" Madara shouted. "Izuna!!"

"Wait." Hashirama took his chance, and even if Madara took several steps back he was still quick enough to grab Izuna. "He's in shock and will die if I don't fix his minor wounds now. I'll do what I can here but he has to come with me afterwards."

"What if you kill him?" Madara asked. "What if you're lying....and you hurt him? You've killed so many Uchiha, why is he different?"

"Because," Hashirama exhaled. "Killing him, means I would hurt you and I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you." 

Those words were enough to cause Madara to look away and hesitantly, he removed Izuna from his shoulder and softly placed him on the ground. Hashirama was already kneeling over him, his hands hovering above the injured area.

In silence, Madara watched as green chakra emitted from Hashirama's hands and both the blood and wound appeared to vanish. He had only heard of Hashirama's skills of healing and regeneration, he had never seen them. 

It took all of a few seconds before Izuna started to breathe again.

"He won't wake up because he doesn't have the strength. We have to go, now." Hashirama then took Izuna, and held him over his shoulder. "I'll carry him because you need rest." 

It was then, Tobirama joined the trio, causing Madara to jump slightly.

"Brother, you can't be serious about taking them with us." Tobirama protested. "If they come with us, they'll be prisoners, most likely executed--"

"If anyone lays a hand on Madara or his brother, then they'll have me to deal with." Hashirama's tone was not one to be threatened, and even Madara gulped at the authority in his voice. It was then Tobirama exhaled, and nodded. He cast a bitter look toward Madara's direction and without a word, joined his brother.

"I hope you are not making a mistake brother. I struck Izuna for a reason, when he meets us again on the battle field he will be even more deadly."

"I am hoping that after this, there will be no need for the Uchiha and Senju to clash." 

He stared at Madara who cautiously lingered in the background. "Perhaps we can finally seek the peace Madara and I dreamed of in the past."

Madara said nothing, his eyes now fixated on Izuna casually sleeping over Hashirama's shoulder. 

"Madara, it's time to go." He shot a look at Tobirama, both as a warning and as an order for him to watch Madara, making sure he didn't run off or try anything. Tobirama's eyes narrowed, signifying he understood. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madara was no stranger to what a Senju strong hold looked like.

He had after all, attacked many of them during the war--this one was no different. Yet, Madara and his situation offered complications. He saw how the Senju soldiers tensed when he arrived past their barrier, their hands gripping their weapons as he came into view. 

Madara was prepared, and confident that he could easily slay every single one of them, and if he was not worried for Izuna he'd dare them to try and raise a hand against him. 

Yet a loud warning from Hashirama caught him off guard and angrily, he addressed his clans men. 

"Madara is not a prisoner, or hostage. He is here to negotiate after I heal his brother--no one is to harm or threaten him." Hashirama gazed toward Madara.

Tobirama gave a grunt of disapproval and reluctantly, the other Senju went back to their devices. 

"Brother, we need to seize his weapons." Tobirama muttered. "He is still a threat, and we must abide by the laws of war. He cannot be free to roam this camp...not while he's a threat." 

Madara was a close distance behind them, seemingly kept to himself though listening to their every word. Normally he'd challenge Tobirama's snide remarks but he needed only remember that Izuna's life was hanging by a thread, and the last thing he wanted to do was anger Tobirama or Hashirama.

"Here." He took his katana, shuriken and extra kunai, handing them to Tobirama. "Take them. I'm not here to battle...I just care about my brother." Izuna was still slumped over Hashirama's shoulder, his breath growing more ragged and his heartbeat shorter. Madara's dull eyes never left him, even as they got farther into the camp. Somewhere along the line, Tobirama spoke to his brother before vanishing, though not missing the chance to give Madara another warning glare.

Madara didn't show any concern. He simply followed behind Hashirama until they made it into a few small building like areas where Madara could already smell medical herbs and plants. He led Madara into a low lit room where there were a few beds and other Senju; Madara assumed that they were medics. 

Carefully, Hashirama placed Izuna on one of the beds and began to untie his cloak. It was then Madara stepped forward out of nowhere , his own hands resting on Izuna's garments as he let out a sigh. "I'll do it...at least let me do something to help my brother."

Hashirama nor the others intervened, soon enough Madara had folded the cloak and held it close to his chest. 

"The procedure may take a few hours, Madara...I can take you somewhere you can rest...you're exhausted--"

"No. No I'll wait outside of the room. I'll wait all night if I have to." Madara whispered quietly. "Do what you must." 

Hashirama, for the first time since the battle, gazed at Madara. He seemed empty almost...even dead as if he was not sure what he had gotten himself into, yet was not willing to chasten himself for that little sliver of hope Izuna would survive. And then a fear made way to Hashirama's heart; what if Madara didn't believe Izuna would make it through the night? What if he didn't trust Hashirama. Regardless, he left the room quietly, allowing the medics to do what they needed to do. A great part of him more than likely wanted to stay, but he was aware that his presence would complicate things and even then, he was eagerly retaining that small strand of hope that Hashirama would keep his word. 

"Let's begin." Hashirama addressed the other medics. "He is alive, but barely hanging on. Izuna is a delicate case, as are most Uchiha who recklessly use their chakra." Hashirama formed the hand signs, as did the others. Green energy emitted from the palms and strategically, they began to heal Izuna. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No matter how tired he was, Madara fought the urge to doze off. 

He had found a few chairs just outside of the infirmary and had made himself comfortable there. He could hear the medics talking in the distance though eventually, their voices drowned out. His own thoughts were preoccupied with Izuna, and then the fear of what he'd do if Izuna did not survive. Would he be able to leave with his body? Per Uchiha custom, a body had to be burned within a day of the passing...eyes and all.

Tobirama was here, and it was no secret that he experimented on the eyes of fallen Uchiha. Madara would kill him before he touched Izuna, however, what if Izuna survived? Then what? Would Hashirama allow them to rendezvous with other Uchiha, or at the end of the day, would they really be his prisoners? 

As the hours passed, Madara became more worried and anxious over given situations. In no reality did he see this boding well for he or his brother. Hashirama cared for him, but Hashirama was also the leader of the Senju clan and powerful war lord. There would be no denying him what he wanted, if so, Madara and Izuna were perfect hostages to negotiate with. 

Think Madara...Think...Think...Madara 

"Madara!" Hashirama's voice came into his thoughts and standing not to far away from Madara was the man himself. "Izuna--he's okay! It was successful!"

Madara stood to his feet, placing Izuna's folded cloak in his chair and letting out both a gasp and a sob. For the first time, he kindly gazed Hashirama's direction.

"T--Thank you...can I....is he awake? Can I see him?"

"He'll be sleeping for a few more hours, but don't worry. Let me take you, here." Somewhat instinctively, Hashirama reached for Madara's hand and Madara could not stop himself for taking it. It was only when they walked into the infirmary, did they realize what they were doing. It was not due to prying eyes of the other medics (who had long gone), that made them split apart, but Madara mentally reminding himself just what situation he was in and just who Hashirama was, caused them to break.

"Sorry..."

"No, no it's fine." Madara replied, quickly walking over to the bed. "His wound...it's gone. Hashirama, it's like he was never hurt." 

Hashirama shrugged. "It took some time, but your brother will live. I'm happy I could help."

"I....I don't know what to say." Madara looked back toward Hashirama and this time, he stepped forward. His arms for a moment, left his side as if he wanted to embrace Hashirama yet, again he stopped himself. It wasn't until Hashirama made a move, slowly extending his own arms and walking toward Madara, did Madara feel more comfortable in his decision. Yet, he was still hesitant.

"Madara, I won't hurt you and it's okay." Hashirama smiled. "It's okay." He took hold of Madara's hands and slowly, pulled him into an embrace. Both knew it should have only lasted a few seconds but this time, none-not even Madara, were prepared to break free. Hashirama's arms wrapped around Madara, his nose resting upon the crown of Madara's hair as he cherished his touch, his scent and his presence. It had been years since he'd touched Madara, since he'd been this close to him without a blade in his hand. It was difficult, if not impossible for him to release Madara. 

He felt how tired Madara was; how his bones ached from fighting and how his chakra was depleted from staying up for hours. He was not fortunate enough to have lasting energy like the Senju and it was beginning to take its toll.

"Please rest now." Hashirama whispered. "I can take you to my room, where no one will disturb you and you can rest for as long as you need."

"No...no..." Madara responded, slowly pushing away from Hashirama's embrace. "Let me stay here with my brother--"

"Your brother is in good hands. You aren't going to sleep if you're here with him, I know." Hashirama exhaled. "I know you're apprehensive but please, for these next few days trust me. Trust that I'll take care of you, both of you." He couldn't help the small caresses and lingering touches upon Madara's face and skin. Perhaps Madara welcomed them too, or he was too tired to say anything. 

"Take me to your room then, to regain my strength and then we'll talk in the morning." Madara commanded. "But for now, you're right...I...I am tired." He whispered. 

Hashirama held him for just a bit longer before releasing him. It was them, Madara groggily walked over to Izuna, kissing him upon the forehead and whispering something in his ear. He eventually followed Hashirama, where he was led through the camp and down a few more buildings until finally, they arrived to his housing area and room. Madara collapsed upon the bed, leaving Hashirama to remove his shoes and other uncomfortable articles of clothing. 

Hashirama sat in the chair across from the bed, his vigilant eyes watching as Madara drifted into the night. This image, this scene was too good to be true, and Hashirama swore to himself that no matter what, he would not let Madara go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the previous comments and kudos they meant so much to me <3.

It was hard for Madara not to, when he drifted off, dream of the days he and Hashirama first met.

When things were as simple as they could be for two boys in love during times of war. Even if he was good at hiding it, he yearned for those days. He missed sitting with Hashirama by the river, watching waves crash upon the shore as free as their worries at the time.

Yet, for the good of his clan and himself, Madara could only recall those memories when he was alone. They were like good dreams after a battle of blood lust, a stark reminder that Hashirama Senju was still that unshakable boy he'd met at the river that day, and not some monster on the battle field who plowed through Uchiha like they were nothing.

Hashirama was still an enemy. They were still rivals on opposite sides of the battlefield and no matter how much his heart still yearned for the touch of his old friend, he had to remember that. But sometimes, it was easy to offer himself these small indulgences because truth be told, Madara still loved Hashirama.

Madara, wake up. 

That voice, soft and tender had every night, rocked Madara out of the darkness. He hated to admit, just how much he longed for Hashirama's touch to the point where he dreamt of his voice at night. 

Madara.... 

"Madara." This voice was louder, more firm yet just as kind as the illusion. Madara peeled his eyes open, his mind faint from the events before. It took him time to register where he was, and even then he was still muddled with confusion. He didn't recognize this place, he didn't feel his weapons on him and for the most part, he felt completely unguarded. 

It wasn't until he saw those familiar brown eyes looking down at him, did Madara sit up quickly and out of instinct, look for a weapon. 

"Hey!" Hashirama was quicker, and roughly took hold of Madara's wrists, practically slamming him back down upon the mattress until he calmed down. "It's me, Hashirama! Remember last night, remember your brother was injured and I healed him--"

"Izuna??" Madara spoke, his mind slowly starting to back track as he recalled the events from before. Little by little, everything came back to him and eventually, he rested. His tense body relaxing as shakily, he let out a breath of relief. Hashirama remained still, his hands securing Madara's wrists as he pinned him to the mattress.

"You should know Hashirama, not to sneak up on me like that." Madara whispered, his eyes closed. "If I had my weapons, you surely would've been dead." 

Hashirama smirked. "Says the one who is trapped under my grasp." 

For a split second, a blush escaped Madara's cheeks but it vanished just the same. Hashirama, feeling the intensity of the situation removed his grip, and sat on the other side of the bed. 

"Izuna's vitals are growing stronger, though he's still sleeping. He'll wake up the latest tomorrow morning. Afterwards however, he'll have to be kept under strict surveillance for a couple of weeks." 

"A couple of weeks?" Madara gasped. "We'll have to rendezvous with the Uchiha clan before then...." He trailed off, noticing how Hashirama's demeanor had changed. Madara already figured he was wedged in a pretty dangerous position, the last thing he wanted to do was alert Hashirama of the Uchiha clan's possible movements. 

Madara looked away, tensing slightly at an audible sigh for Hashirama.

"Madara, we will discuss negotiations, but I'd rather we wait until your brother wakes up so he can have a say as well." Hashirama responded. "Until then, you are still a guest and no one will hurt you." Madara chanced a look at Hashirama again, feeling slightly more comfortable in his gaze. He also noticed how exhausted Hashirama looked and grew slightly concerned.

"You look tired." Madara whispered.

"I haven't slept in seven days." Hashirama replied, receiving a confused expression from Madara. "I um--Senju, we have a long energy force, along with our Uzumaki cousins. We don't really have to sleep for a while, but sometimes it takes a toll on us."

"That makes sense..." Madara spoke. "All the energy and stamina has to be used for something, why not war?" He exhaled, leaning back into the bed board and looking ahead. He had no idea what was in store for him, or how these next few days or even hours would pan out. Having his greatest enemy within arms length of him was unnerving to say in the least but what could he do? 

"Would you like to see your brother?" Hashirama asked quietly. "Just to see how he's doing?"

"Yes...yes I'd like that very much."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were many things in the Senju compound that came to light during the day.

Not to Madara's surprise, the Senju were like the Uchiha, normal when they weren't clashing on the battle field. As expected, the clan members looked rather hesitantly toward Madara but visibly lightened up when they saw Hashirama by his side. 

Madara remained silent, still observing the buildings and infrastructures within the area. Daylight had revealed other things to him that were clouded by night, and to his dismay he realized that barely a tent was in sight. Unlike the Uchiha, the Senju were not nomadic and they had a home base. A base the Uchiha had been searching for, for months now.

Madara nearly paled at the realization that this was probably it, and the possibility of Hashirama letting he and Izuna leave freely was very low.

"Here we are." Hashirama led Madara into the infirmary and down a few hallways where no doubt, Izuna remained still upon a bed, his breathing steady. "Like I said...a day or so, he'll be okay." 

Madara offered a kind, grateful smile. 

"Thank you Hashirama, for everything..." 

Hashirama placed a comforting hand on Madara's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I'd do anything you asked me to do." He whispered, off offhandedly. Given the situation, Madara didn't quite know how to respond, only quietly, did he approach Izuna and place a hand on his cheek. He wondered just how Izuna would react when he woke. He had speculated endless possibilities and none of them were pleasant, never the less, Izuna was alive. 

"You still have blood on you, from yesterday...you haven't cleaned yourself since the battle." 

Madara had realized that he had been in his dirty blue battle robes for some time now. He sighed, nodding quietly as he addressed Hashirama.

"I'm not against getting cleaned but, it's not like I packed and extra change of clothes--"

"You can borrow some of mine." Hashirama chimed. "And follow me, there are some baths near my home--you don't have to worry about being seen or anything like that."

At least not by anyone else but you. Madara thought offhandedly as Hashirama led him away. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Madara peaked at the light robes Hashirama had fetched for him folded just upon the stone ledge of the spring. He'd seen Hashirama and many Senju casually in this style and had always hated it, now he'd be wearing it.

"After you clean up, we can get something to eat." Madara jumped at the casual sound of Hashirama's voice, not realizing he had entered the bathroom. "Sorry I couldn't find any darker colors." He joked. "But something tells me you'd like nice in anything." 

Madara chuckled, turning to face Hashirama and then looking back at the bath. 

"I'll have to make due with them. I've never liked our hideous Senju attire, but now since I'm your 'guest' I won't complain." 

Madara began to undress, unbuttoning his high collar and untying his sash until the blue garment fell to the floor where he folded and placed it next to the Senju garbs. Madara then stepped out of his trousers, feeling the heat of the steam on his skin already. 

All the while, Hashirama watched more intently than he knew he should have. He had seen other Senju defrock during the war and had had his share of seeing his comrades naked. Never before had Hashirama had the urge to see someone undress, as badly as he'd yearned to see Madara. Yet for years he'd dreamed of something akin to this. He longed for days like this, where he and Madara had survived the war and for all intended purposes, were happily within each other's company.

By then, they would have already known the other's body through acts of intimacy and pleasure and small displays like this would be melded into their every day lives. 

"I can sense you staring at me." Madara's calm voice sounded from the bath, throwing Hashirama back into reality. "You can at least come here and speak to me, rather than gawk like some desperate stalker--"

"Madara!"

"Well that's what it seems like! I'm in a foreign land with my enemy and you're staring at me like you're a wolf." Madara admitted. "Please come over here and talk to me--about anything, about something...I just don't want to feel so alone I guess." 

Hashirama felt an ache in his heart at that revelation. He knew that couldn't have been that easy for Madara to admit. 

"Let's talk then." Hashirama spoke quietly, sitting near the ledge of the spring. "About anything...let's talk."

Madara propped himself upon the ledge of the hot springs, his dull eyes gazing up at Hashirama. He stared for a moment, a smile making way to his lips before Hashirama grew slightly self cautious.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing--you just grew up to be a looker. I'm glad you lost that ugly hair cut." Madara chuckled. "Have you been married off yet? I know the Senju typically marry their Uzumaki cousins during war times."

"No, not yet." Hashirama responded. "Besides, I think I'm saving myself for someone I actually fall in love with...perhaps an old friend." 

Madara, realizing just what he meant blushed and looked away. "If only it was that simple." He muttered. "Perhaps if there was no war...no feuds....then you and I could--"

"There doesn't have to be a war Madara, we could end this. If we just joined--"

"We're not talking about this, not without Izuna." Madara warned. "Please, just...let's talk about other things. What are we eating today."

Hashirama crossed his arms and nodded, feeling a twinge of annoyance but it could not be helped. And then, without much distraction, the two talked about food, the weather and customs. For the first time in years, Hashirama truly felt at peace talking about nonsense with his greatest enemy, yet greatest friend at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. IF so, please remember to leave a comment and kudos. It makes me really happy when you leave feedback. And as always, if you wanna talk to me on tumblr follow me at skynypmhs.tumblr.com <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay y'all! I just got super busy!

Madara couldn't remember the last time they'd sat in peace like this. 

He hadn't expected Hashirama to take them to their familiar childhood meeting spot that had long since been claimed by the Senju. For the first time there Madara felt safe--no fear of a war breaking out while unshakable forces tore them apart. 

Now they were sitting, gazing at the river just as they did years ago. 

"I remember you hated roe." Hahsirama's voice chimed in through his thoughts. "The Senju typically don't make inarizushi but...I put in a special request just for you." 

Madara blushed lightly, gazing at the plate in his hands that Hashirama had given him before. "Thank you." He gazed at Hashirama's empty lap.

"You're not eating?"

"I ate before you woke." Hashirama shrugged. "I don't mind just sitting here with you. Sometimes, when I'm not fighting I come up here and just...I come here to be present." There was a shift in his voice and Madara saw as his shoulders slumped. "For years it was almost impossible for me to come back here, knowing you wouldn't be sitting here with me...I had a weird fixation on this place, and when we won this territory for the Senju, I told myself that I had won it for you so that one day, we'd be sitting here like this." 

Madara sighed.

"This spot is precious to me as well...sometimes I wished that my family had claimed it. It would have been a place I'd love to come to as well."

Hashirama chuckled. "Who said my family couldn't be your family?"

Madara couldn't help the bright red flush that emitted from his cheeks and quickly he looked away back toward the river. "In another life, that would be nice wouldn't it? To be a part of your family."

"Why in another life?" Hashirama's voice became serious again, that tone putting Madara on edge. "It could be so easily achievable now if we just--"

"Made peace?" Madara finished the sentence for him. "So innocent...so naive yet, I can't say your simpleminded world views never rubbed off on me." He actually turned to face Hashirama now, his expression frigid yet longing. "There were times I allowed myself to dream of you...to dream of what we could be if there was no war. But Hashirama, what exists between you and I is not shared between our clansmen. I wish it was that easy, to lay down our arms and--"

Perhaps it was the fact that Madara was talking far to much, or even the fact that for once his views had aligned with Hashirama's. The moment just seemed so right. He inched forward with more anticipation than he thought and softly, placed his lips upon Madara's. 

"Sorry!" He pulled back just as quickly as he realized it. "I just couldn't--"

"You couldn't help yourself." Madara finished, a somber smile making way to his lips. "You really are hopeless, naive...I wish things didn't have to be this way." 

Hashirama was shocked.

Madara wasn't angry or anything, he only exhaled and shook his head.

"Let's head back to your camp, shouldn't we? I'd like to check on Izuna again and see how he's progressed."

OoO

It had become somewhat of an hourly ritual, seeing Izuna like this and watching how he improved.

The color returned to his face, there was movement in his eyes and little by little, Madara could feel his chakra returning. 

Half of Madara was glad for this.

Soon he'd have his brother back, so close to death, saved by his old friend.

But on the other hand, what did this mean for he and Hashirama? Or even he and Izuna. They were still in Senju territory, and this scenario could easily end with life or death. 

"Lord Hashirama--" The voice caused both to jump. 

It was Toka Senju, her head peaking through the threshold. "You're needed in the war room." 

_Planning how he'll wipe out the next Uchiha platoon! _Madara thought nervously, turning to see the two Senju converse.

"Right--Madara I have to leave. You know the way back to my lodgings--stay here as long as you'd like." Hashirama placed a warm hand on Madara's shoulder before turning to face Toka. 

Madara took a breath when Hashirama left. He hated to admit, but without Hashirama's presence, Madara truly did feel like an outsider. He was in a foreign land without anyone to give him aid. All that he knew now was Izuna's sleeping body, everyone else was an enemy.

Eventually, Madara found himself looming over Izuna, his hand softly stroking his little brother's face.

So invested in Izuna, Madara didn't even realize someone else had entered the room. 

It wasn't until he heard a shuffle from the threshold did he turn around, and much to his annoyance, Tobirama Senju stood there, his arms crossed as he glared quietly ahead at Madara.

"My brother tells me he's getting stronger." Madara figured that was Tobirama's way of saying hello.

"He should be waking soon...any hour now, your brother says." Madara responded. "I don't know why you'd care. It's your fault he's in this situation in the first place."

Tobirama approached Madara, his gaze hardening on Izuna, almost calculating. "We are in times of war. What do you expect when an enemy threatens us?"

_Is that a threat. _Madara wanted to say but held his tongue. 

He had a lot he wished to say to Tobirama but was not stupid. It wasn't a threat as much as it was a warning, that subtle reminder that Hashirama did not speak for all the Senju, and if need be he'd be reminded. Madara remained looking at Tobirama until the Senju vanished, his own shoulders slumping when he felt his absence.

_Wake up soon, please. _Madara thought. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eventually Madara found his way back in Hashirama's room. 

It wasn't a shock to him when Hashirama entered not to long after, however, what did take Madara by surprise was what he was wearing. He was in his armor, which was obviously worn, soiled and bloodied due to battle.

Madara looked on, wide eyed in both fear and confusion. 

"Who were...you were fighting?" He asked. "Which clan?"

"Madara, not now--"

"_Which clan?" _

"The Hyuga!" Hashirama responded, exhaling. "I'm sorry I left for so long, I wanted to tell you but...but you understand." Madara looked on, a subtle reminder resounding in the back of his mind. Hashirama was still capable of being that ruthless war lord on the battle field, and no amount of past memories would ever change that.

"Well, are you hurt?" Madara asked. "I know the Hyuga are not easy to beat."

"A few bruises, but nothing serious." Hashirama exhaled. "They are a formidable clan." 

It was then Hashirama took a step forward, his brown eyes gazing over Madara.

Madara crossed his own arms.

"You know the last time I saw you in this armor, we were trying to kill each other."

Hashirama chuckled, taking another daring step toward Madara as his hand extended forward. "Me, no? I'd never try to kill you." Madara sighed lightly, as he felt Hashirama's hand make contact with his cheek. It was a warm feeling, dying down after the heat of battle yet nonetheless, he yearned for the Senju's caress. It was a secret desire of his, to marvel at Hashirama in his armor without ever having to truly him. 

Hashirama knew how to make any type of clothing look suitable (well, when he was younger that was a different story). Sometimes him being in armor took Madara's breath away.

"Happy I survived then?" 

"Yes, so I can be the one who kills--"

In a moment, Hashirama's arm was around Madara's waist and he roughly pulled him forward. Madara let out a grin, and a blush escaped his cheeks. 

"What are we doing?" He whispered.

"Picking up where we left off."

Madara hated this, yet loved it at the same time. How easily the molded together, like two pieces of a puzzle after years of being apart. The way Hashirama so boldly grabbed him, and the way Madara let him do as he pleased--it was like they were already a couple. Like they'd both yearned for this scenario a thousand times over and would do anything to obtain it. No matter how risky, or foolish it was.

"And you aren't stopping me, are you?" 

Madara made way to respond, but was silenced by the tightening grip against his waste and before he knew it, Hashirama's lips had already crushed against his. Now he was more confident, more aggressive and sure in his intent. With little effort, Hashirama lifted Madara with one arm and in response, Madara wrapped his legs around Hashirama's waist for a better grip. 

For a few moments they held that position until Hashirama casually mis-stepped, causing him to fall upon the bed, Madara toppling upon him with a loud clank of his armor. 

Both chuckled at their own clumsiness are Madara did not hesitate to untie Hashirama's armor at the seams as Hashirama was even quicker to sit up and pull the red plates above his head.

Despite the anxiety and excitement that filled their bodies, Madara felt happy again. If only for a second, he pictured his life being like this. Free from war and death and happy being held by the man he loved. For the first time being stuck in the Senju encampment, he didn't fear what could happen to him. All that mattered was this moment, this happiness, this--

"Big brother! What are you doing?" 

The voice, shaking both to the core was enough to cause them to split. For in horror, Madara stared near the threshold of the door to see none other than Izuna--very much awake and alive--standing with his mouth agape, fury hidden behind his grey eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos <3. Also about the inarizushi, apparently that is Madara's favorite dish so I decided to go the romantic route and have Hashirama get it for him <3. I hope you enjoyed and please remember to leave comments and kudos! As usual, my tumblr is skynymphs.tumblr.com -- if you are interested i vent/rant about naruto lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. And if so, please leave a comment to tell me what you think.


End file.
